He Could Be The One
by butterflygurl2468
Summary: Just a short one shot to the Miley Cyrus song!


**He Could Be the One**

_Hannah Montana_

Troyella One-Shot

* * *

**Smooth talkin'**

**So rockin'**

**A-he's got everything**

**That a girl's wantin'**

**He's a cutie**

**He plays it groovy**

**And I can't keep myself**

**From doing somethin' stupid**

**Think I'm really falling for his smile**

**There are butterflies when he says my name**

"Hi, Gabi. How are you doing?" Ask Troy.

"You want something. What is it?" She asks.

"What makes you think that?" He asks confused.

"You keep smooth talkin' knowing I think its rockin." She answered.

He grinned, "You know me to well."

Troy Bolton can smooth talk you. He's a cutie who can play it groovy and it makes me act so stupid most the time. I swear I'm falling for his smile.

"Gabriella there you are." He said with a smile.

_Dang it!! There are those butterflies again all because he said my name_. She thought. "Hey Troy, what up?"

"I just wanted to see how my best friend in the entire world was doing."

"Oh really?"

"Yep why else would I bother you?"

"Dad making you practices excreta hard for the game?"

"Yea I had to get away from it for a while."

"I see."

Later that day Gabriella was in her room singing a song on her new CD the Hannah Montana 3.

**He's got something special**

**He's got something special**

**And when he's looking at me**

**I wanna get it all sentimental**

**He's got something special**

**He's got something special**

**I can hardly breathe**

**Something's telling me**

**Telling me maybe**

**He could be the one**

**He could be the one**

**He could be the one**

**He could be the one**

**He could be the one**

**He could be the one**

Little did she know someone was listening to her sing.

"Who's the song for?" That person asks.

"What do you mean Troy?" She asks knowing what he meant.

"You never pick a song unless it's talking about what you're going through at that time." He answered.

"Fine you got me."

"So, who's it about?" He asks a little disappointed it wasn't about him.

"I aint telling you." She answered.

"But Brieeeeeee you have to I'm your best friend." Troy whined.

"It doesn't mean i have to tell you who I like." She said.

"Fine." He said.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good." She said.

"Good."

"So are we good?" She asks.

"We are so good." He answered.

**He's lightnin'**

**Sparks are flyin'**

**Everywhere I go**

**He's always on my mind and**

**I'm going crazy**

**About him lately**

**And I can't help myself**

**From how my heart is racin'**

**Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe**

**He really blows me away**

"Troy would you stop with the picking already."

"I guess."

He bumped into her. _There's that spark again. It feels like a lighting bolt_. She thought to herself.

"Gabby would you stop thinking about Troy for 5 minutes?" Ask Sharpay.

"Yea." Agreed Taylor and Kelsi at the same time.

"Sorry I've just been going crazy thinking about him all the time." She said.

"You just can't help yourself can you?" Ask Taylor.

"Nope I can't help it. My heart keeps racing and I don't know what to do."

"Gabby its true love." Said Taylor.

"Didn't you say he blows you away?" Ask Kelsi.

"?"

"Cause that's true love right there." Said Sharpay.

"I guess yall are right."

"We always are. Now go and try on this dress." Said Sharpay.

"Shar yall know my rule, No dresses what so ever."

Gabriella was in her room singing that same song again. Still Troy was listening.

**He's got something special**

**He's got something special**

**And when he's looking at me**

**I wanna get it all sentimental**

**He's got something special**

**He's got something special**

**I can hardly breathe**

**Something's telling me**

**Telling me maybe**

**He could be the one**

**He could be the one**

**He could be the one**

**He could be the one**

**He could be the one**

**He could be the one**

"Okay Gabby spill. What's up and who is that song for?" Ask Troy scaring Gabriella once again.

"Fine I'll tell you."

"Well then who is it for?"

"It's for you." She mumbled.

"What I didn't hear you." Said Troy.

"It's for you." Said Gabriella a little louder.

"What?" Troy asks.

All of a sudden Gabriella started singing again. Only this time she was singing a different part of the song.

**And he's got a way**

**Of making me feel**

**Like everything I do is**

**Perfectly fine**

**The stars are aligned**

**When I'm with him**

**And I'm so into him**

"Gabriella is all that true?" He asks.

"Yes Troy it is."

"Then I like you to and I have a question for you."

"Well then what is it?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks.

"Yes i would love to." She answered and they shared their first kiss.

"I love you Troy."

"I love you too Gabriella."

**He's got something special**

**He's got something special**

**And when he's looking at me**

**I wanna get all sentimental**

**He's got something special**

**He's got something special**

**I can hardly breathe**

**Something's telling me**

**Telling me maybe**

**He could be the one**

**He could be the one**

**He could be the one**

**He could be the one**

**He could be the one**

**He could be the one**

**He could be the one **

* * *

_Well, I have edited it so none of the words get left out!!!!!!!_

_Plus I'm bored with nothing to do!!!!_

_I hope yall enjoyed all the new chapters!!!_

_And I added some more stuff to_ **Moving To Dads**, _so check that out!!!_

_Thank you and enjoy!!!_


End file.
